


Done But Different

by witheringWriter



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: (Tame) Dirty Talk, AU, Blackmail, Cunnilingus, Desk Sex, F/F, Infidelity, Office Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 05:48:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witheringWriter/pseuds/witheringWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were employer and employee. They were both in relationships. And yet the kept on meeting.</p><p>But tonight, Annabeth thought, was different.</p><p>And she loathed to admit why.</p><p>(Before you read, warnings for <a href="http://%20">misogynistic slur</a>.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Done But Different

**Author's Note:**

> the spanish in this is google translated. if anyone wants to chip in actually translations id love it thanks

Annabeth was frustrated. Very much so, in fact, due to the amount of time she had been forcing herself to put into her work. And she had to admit, it was also why she was always being so forceful on her secretary and lover every time they rendezvoused.

It was a new development, her and Reyna. She didn’t really expect it to happen. She had a partner and she loved him dearly. But something about the stern woman attracted her. And soon, one night became many. Mentally, she excused her own behavior as stress and the need for relief and being her own boss she could also threaten to fire the woman. It was risky, illegal, and morally wrong, but she also knew that Reyna was attracted to her as much as Annabeth was to the employee. 

But their attraction was dangerous. Furious. It was compromised of two large energies where neither would back down.

Reyna was stubborn and hard to break depending on the circumstance. Annabeth was a stubborn person as well, but will find a way to get what she wanted.

And that was why Reyna was called in, late at night, while Annabeth was hunched over some blueprints and paperwork. The blonde was twisting her fingers and gnawing at her lip. She was tense and aggravated and needed some much needed relief.

"Ms Chase?" 

The voice broke her mental reprimanding and she looked up. Every moment she looked at the woman she thanked God that dress protocol indicated that the secretaries and female reception workers of the building wore a pencil skirt. 

"Reyna," Annabeth greeted, forcing a smile through her agitation. The brunette’s eyes narrowed, realizing upon hearing her name exactly why she was being called up.

"We can’t keep doing this, Chase. I have a boyfriend now, and you have one too! We can’t—."

"I know… I know… Just please," she interrupted, standing in front of her and caressing her dark cheek. Reyna leaned into her hand, eyes fluttering shut. She reached up and held it tightly before shaking her head.

"Chase… We shouldn’t…." she murmured, glancing down at Annabeth’s thin lips that edged closer to her own.

"Do you want me to stop?" 

There was a pause.

_You don’t…_

"No," was the answer.

Annabeth smirked gently, closing the gap and mashing their lips together. It wasn’t fluid or smooth or anything remotely ‘feminine’. It was rough and hot and filled with an aggressive need.

Reyna’s brows furrowed as she gripped the front of the blonde’s shirt and pulled her closer. Annabeth chuckled into the kiss and ran a hand up the woman’s outer thigh and under her skirt.

"I’ve been waiting so long for this," Annabeth muttered against Reyna’s dark skin, lips moving lazily against her cheek and down to her neck. "Wanted so badly to touch you… Hold you like this…"

"Chase, please," she hissed, biting her lip as she held her tightly. "Just- skip the chat and do what you want."

"No," she purred in response, enjoying the shudder Reyna gave as she turned her head away and shut her eyes. "I want this; I need you, Reyna. Over me, under me, on my desk. God, I need all of this."

"Ch-Chase, oh god—," Reyna’s breathing faltered and she gave a sharp gasp when Annabeth moved her hand further up to tease outside of the woman’s pantyhose and panties. She couldn’t help drawing things out tonight. Tonight was different for some reason. It was a night she wanted to hold on to. She needed to.

_Good god, I need—._

"You’re a beautiful piece, really. Especially when you’re gasping and moaning like this. You really want to keep your job, don’t you?" she chuckled, pressing Reyna’s clit and lightly rubbing it as she drew her finger up and down her slit.

"Shut up," she growled, glaring before her eyes widened and her legs trembled as she moved against Annabeth’s hand, searching for friction. 

The boss led her worker to her desk, seating her and moving her hand up her worker’s skirt to cup the throbbing heat that was growing damper and damper under her ministrations.

"Just admit it, Reyna. You enjoy being my personal whor—"

“ _Don’t say another word!_ ”

Annabeth smirked despite herself.

_I’m sorry. Please, don’t hate me_

She didn’t enjoy being harsh, but she needed to blow off some steam. She needed it so badly. For the aggression and the lust. Just to shake off the feeling that kept on growing in her the more time she spent with the woman. She needed to separate it all. 

“ _ **Whore**._ ”

She reveled in the glare she received before gasping in surprised when she was grabbed and forced onto her own desk, paper being ripped or scattered on the floor. She laughed, looking up at Reyna. 

_Beautiful, gorgeous Reyna—._

"Offended?"

“ _You’re lucky I haven’t filed a lawsuit on you!”_ she hissed, hovering over her.

"Maybe it’s because you’re just as needy as me." Annabeth let her fingers crawl up Reyna’s side before reaching further to unbutton her shirt. 

"Or maybe it’s because I need this job," she growled, allowing the blonde to undo her blouse.

"Time and time again, I always asked for your permission, Reyna," she said as she looked at her with a small, if a little sly, smile, "and never once have you said no."

"B-Because—"

"Because you want this, job on the line or not. Just like how I want this…"

"…"

Annabeth knew that Reyna couldn’t think of anything to excuse herself.  Hell, she was the one who came up with the idea that her employment being on the line. And at the start, it wasn’t. But they both needed an excuse. Always, they needed an excuse. 

And Annabeth hated using it as the only way to get Reyna for her own personal needs. Because she wanted more than what they had. More than what they were forcing to have. 

_I need you._

She continued smirking at her, excitement filling her stomach and pooling there as she shifted her hips and let Reyna part her legs a little further. 

The brunette hesitantly lifted her skirt and let her boss slide her hand under her hosiery and underwear, gasping as a finger slid inside her easily.

"You’re always so warm when I do this," Annabeth said, kissing her neck repeatedly. Reyna was breathing shallowly, breaths becoming ragged and harsh, and the blonde loved it. She hid her grin, savoring the sweet sounds. It was like carnal, lustful music between them with her as the instrumentalist and Reyna as her instrument.

“ _Please_ shut up,” she whined, rocking slowly into her hand as she buried her head in the blonde’s neck. She whimpered softly, feeling more fingers enter her. 

"I don’t think I can," she said, chuckling breathlessly. "Perhaps you can help with that."

Reyna’s eyes widened a fraction as her back arched at the unspoken suggestion and Annabeth continued her shallow laughs, slowly curling her three fingers in her. She hummed as Reyna tried to speak through her teasing strokes, smiling.

"B-But— Chase, I don’t think—"

"It’s okay. I want to. My desk is wide enough for you to."

"That’s not the point!"

"Don’t you want to ride my face?"

Reyna flushed and bit her lip to not let a whimper of want escape and Annabeth felt a strange sensation that made her heart skip a beat and her stomach squirm. She shook it off with a short exhale, focusing on the situation at hand.

"Don’t say it so casually!"

"Rey, please, we’ve done this heaps of times. My suggestion is new to our usual activities, but I’ve done things similar with you before. Just, let me do this. Please."

Annabeth could tell by the shift in the woman’s hips that she wanted to try it out.

_How cute…_

She finally sighed, biting her lip as she sat on Annabeth’s lap and kicked off her heels, peeling off her pantyhose and panties.

Annabeth smiled and led the brunette’s thighs further up her body, Reyna’s knees slowly shuffling up so as to position herself on Annabeth’s mouth. She was blushing furiously at that point, her brown skin tinting a harsh red. It made Annabeth giggle lightly before she softly stroked Reyna’s smooth outer thighs and move her tongue against the dark slit.

She focused on Reyna’s soft moans, guiding her hips to help her rock against her mouth. She moved her tongue along the slit repeatedly, mentally smirking when Reyna whined and gasped when her clit was teased with a firm lick. 

Annabeth moved her hand over to her own sex, reaching under her pants and underwear to slowly finger herself. She continued to lap at Reyna’s wanting heat before finally letting her tongue penetrate her. She soaked in the loud gasp and cries for more and continued thrusting her tongue deeper while doing the same with her fingers to herself.

"Oh god— Annabeth— m-more! _Christo—!_ " She continued begging Spanish, rocking with more force into Annabeth’s mouth. And God, did the woman enjoy it. The blonde fingered herself with more force, speeding up as she moved her mouth against Reyna’s vagina. 

“ _Annabeth— I—!!_ ”

Reyna gripped at the edge of the desk behind Annabeth as she rocked harshly a few more times, tightening around Annabeth’s tongue and climaxing just as the blonde was close to the edge.

The brunette shuddered, choking out a gasp and moved back to sit on Annabeth’s lap and slump on her chest, breathing heavily and sweat glistening between her breasts and on her forehead.

“ _Dios, por qué hago esto a mí misma…_ " Reyna breathed out. Annabeth didn’t understand a thing, French and German being the languages she learned, but noted it.

She grabbed a few tissues from the box that was still on her desk and wiped her mouth, sitting up so that she could wrap her arms around Reyna’s waist while the woman straddled her.

"I still think we should stop doing this, Chase," Reyna muttered, slowly moving her arms to place them around Annabeth’s neck.

_No, don’t say that. I don’t want-_

"I honestly don’t want to," she replied, ignoring her need for release and letting her employee rest. She didn’t know why she was being careful and gentle with her. Well, she did. But she wanted to refuse it. 

"You’re in a relationship, Chase. Just as I am." Annabeth could hear the frown at the admittance. 

"I know…"

_And I hate it._

Reyna sighed and looked at her. Annabeth stared back, searching for something. She didn’t know what but she also just wanted to see Reyna’s beautiful face. A structure like no other with long lashes and perfect lips and a well-sized nose. She was amazing.

She was…

_Absolutely perfect and I—_

"I should…go…" Reyna murmured, lazily moving closer.

_Don’t go…_

"Yes. I shouldn’t keep you here any longer, should I?" Annabeth nodded slowly, watching her.

_Please, don’t go…_

“ _Creo…ti amo…_ ”

And just like all the other Spanish mutterings Reyna made, Annabeth understood zero of what was said. Even so, she had an inkling and met the woman’s soft lips much more gently than the beginning of their night.

Yes, tonight was different.

But through that difference all she felt was guilty happiness.

~~_I love you too_ ~~


End file.
